New Stare
by TheSilentTrowaBarton
Summary: oneshot short Maiko Mai talking to Zuko about his scar as Azula gives a speech. a take on if she hasn’t seen the scar since the AgniKi


New Stare

One-shot

A/N: …so I've never woke up at 5am with the desperate need to write before. I'm slightly surprised, I actually came up with fic ideas that make sence… at least they do now. I have to write them down before I forget them. I can't sleep, and the house is making absolutly no noise, so it weirds me out because I can hear everything going on outside if I focus my hearing. This whole, training your sences to predict everything is great and all, but I think it's starting to mess with my head. (The other day, something downstairs fell and I woke up ;;; nneeeeh) sorry, here you go. (I ramble when I'm tired too.)

K, this is about Mai (come on, who else do I write about? Hm? I thought so.) Basically, my take on her reaction to 'the scar'. (ooo it has a name now.)

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.

---

She looked to her right. Azula had begun to command the ship out of the docks, and the crew had loaded up for the day. She was in no way interested in this. What she was concerned with, was who was sitting next to her, without a tinge of recognition, he completely ignored her. She partiality blamed it on the scar that stuck out so boldly against his pale skin. Granted, it wasn't as pale as hers, but who in the world would possibly… She shook her head. Her face remained facing forward, but her eyes were completely lost on his figure to the right of her.

"MAI!" Azula shouted, getting her friends attention, "Do stay on task. We wouldn't want there to be a miscommunication that leads to something horrible now, would we?"

Mai looked forward and nodded, "Sorry Princess Azula."

"Really." Azula rolled her eyes and continued on with her speech that she had already apparently started. Mai rolled her eyes, and just as quickly as she had been pulled out of her trance, she left the one that Azula had attempted to start. She glanced to her right again to see her distraction sigh deeply and lower his eyes in boredom. She smirked. There was something about the inability to see much any emotion other then anger out of this eye that drove her insane. Then before she could advert her gaze, and make her stares go unnoticed, he quickly glanced over at her. She felt herself lose all her breath and her mind went blank.

"This is boring." He muttered to her in confidence.

A smile touched her face and she nodded, "Get used to it."

He smirked back at her and reverted his gaze back to his sister. She felt her face grow hot, but quickly brushed it off. There was no way that she would ever be able to predict what he held behind his eyes, let alone, what truths his scar held. That only made things more interesting though.

"Mai!" Azula hummed, her voice completely drown in irritation. "Pay-Attention. Do I have to spell it out for you?" The girl leaned forward, stepping toward her. "I would expect this kind of response from Ty Lee, not you. Don't it get the best of you." Azula glanced quickly over to her brother, who seemed to ignore her, then back at Mai. "I'm clear, correct?"

Mai paused, waiting for Azula to start up again, then noticed the girl seemed to want a response, "Yes princess Azula."

Ty Lee giggled for a moment, until the princess turned back around and continued her speech. "Distraction will get you killed Mai." Azula raised a finger, "Now as I was saying, when we make it to the shores, the guards with escort my Uncle to the-"

Mai drifted out again, attempting to get another glance in, only to find hers met by the prince's. His visible eye quickly glanced forward. She did the same. _He thinks I'm insane…._ She repeated in her mind. Then again, _he had_ been looking over at her too. No, it was a coincidence. She glanced over again, only to be caught for a second time.

"What is it?" He whispered, keeping his eye on her.

She felt her stomach lurch and her wrists go limp. Her mouth gaped open for a minute, then she quickly clamped it shut. She returned her gaze to Azula who was rapidly waving her hands in the air. Her ears stung, she couldn't hear Azula. His voice kept repeating in her head. She turned back to him and breathed slowly. She attempted to stop herself from speaking, but before she could even think, the words spilled out, "It's romantic." Her voice had been calm, almost a whisper. That would have been taken by him as a means to conceal their conversation from Azula though. He probably wouldn't take it the way she had meant, but all the same.

"Thanks." He paused smirking a little and slightly wondering why the girl had such odd quirks about her, but instantly understanding that she was speaking of his scar. "It's been called a lot of things… I guess that one's a first though."

She felt her heart in her throat. She had sounded like an idiot, hadn't she? She suddenly found herself digging her nails beneath her skin. Should she talk now or would he continue the conversation? No, no, it was better off being left alone… right? She knew her face was growing paler, if that was possible. She couldn't breathe. She raised her chin in hopes to open the airway in her throat, but only found that it grabbed Azula's attention.

"Mai, are you feeling well?" Azula paused. There was a bit of sympathy in her voice. She stepped forward, looking at the blood coming up from under Mai's fingers. Mai said nothing only glancing to her left, to the empty space on the wall, wishing Ty Lee was sitting next to her to bail her out. "What did you say to her?" Azula glared accusingly at Zuko.

"I didn't say anything." He spoke calmly, yet frustration rang in his voice.

Azula glanced back at Mai, who suddenly fainted, falling out of her chair onto the floor before Azula.

"Mai?" Ty Lee asked, jumping to her feet.

Azula knelt down and began to lift her friend off the floor by her arms, "Guards, assist me! Tell the nurse Mai's had another fainting spell." Azula hoisted her friend up as some guards lifted her the rest of the way.

Mai's eyes fluttered open for a moment to glance past the group of people attempting to lift her comfortably and locked onto Zuko. He was rubbing one of his shoulders nervously as he looked at the spectacle before him. His eyes fled to the floor, and Mai could have sworn she saw his face tint pink for a moment. _Thank Agni._ She told herself as they carried her out of the room, realizing that she hadn't been the only nervous one.

---

A/N: That's basically it. I wonder when everyone's going to wake up? I have to get packed today, I have to leave for my mothers x-mas morning. I planned on making Mai reach up and touch his scar, but that really wasn't her, AND it reminded me of Katara. :rolls eyes and mutters something: anyways I'm planning on writing the secreat tunnel eppisode over and making it with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. (I find the thought of Azula getting stuck with Ty Lee, and Mai stuck with the happy hippies amuzing.) By the way, I think I'm sick of the word 'glance'. I need a thesaurus.(oh my computers is too small.)


End file.
